The Miccosukee Drug Education Program has the goals of preventing, controlling and/or alleviating legal and illegal drug abuse among the members of the Miccosukee Tribe through positive education and action. This project will attempt to motivate members of the tribe to overcome passive attitudes and behavior in regards to their own lives, to develop positive and constructive programs for youth development and cultural enrichment, and to develop unique and innovative models of education through the use of a traditional and cultural emphasis. The program consists of three segments: drug education, youth council programs, and internships, with the tribal programs. The first of these will provide the members of the tribe with accurate information regarding drugs and the latter two will give the youth an active role in their own lives and in the running of their community.